


Too Easy

by redsandman99



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mox has a hot spot, it's almost too hot. Sami's all too happy to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another thing I did for the wrestling kink meme. I've been wanting to write this pairing for awhile so this just gave me the excuse to do it.

Mox’s world was spinning. Too much alcohol combined with Sami’s lips on his had him all kinds of fucked up. They had won their tag match against Drake and Scotty earlier and had decided to celebrate by going out and getting completely plastered. Mox couldn’t even remember how they had gotten home. He was assuming Sami drove. He usually did anyway. Supposedly he didn’t trust Mox behind the wheel of a car. Whatever. Not that it mattered now. What mattered was the fact that he was pinned up against the wall with Sami’s hands forcibly holding him in place. He tried to turn the situation around. He wanted to be in charge tonight. But the instant he felt Sami’s hot breath against his ear he knew that wouldn’t even begin to happen. He could practically feel how riled up the smaller man was. What had caused it he had no fucking idea. He didn’t intentionally fuck with him while they were out. Yet here they were, Sami fucking growling at him like he did whenever Mox went out of his way to piss him off.  
  
“I want to fucking destroy you,” Sami growled. His lips just barely touched Mox’s ear and the older man already felt shivers rocking up and down his spine. His ears had always been such a sensitive spot for him. He didn’t know why that was. It was something Sami always took advantage of. The fucking bastard. Mox would have strangled him for it if his limbs suddenly didn’t feel like big blobs of jelly. “I wanna fuck you until you can’t remember your own fucking name.” He nipped on Mox’s earlobe, earning a very loud and very unintended gasp. The sound made him laugh and yeah, he definitely needed his ass kicked. “God you’re so fucking easy.”  
  
“Shut up.” Mox tried to shove him away but there was no real force behind it. Sami didn’t budge an inch. He only bit at Mox’s earlobe yet again. Mox felt his whole face turn red as a strangled moan escaped him. He needed to get a hold of himself. He couldn’t let himself moan again. He couldn’t let himself get totally hard. He couldn’t let Sami stick his thigh between his legs to feel just how hard he was. He couldn’t fucking do it god damn it.  
  
Except he was. He totally fucking was.

Sami’s fingers began flicking at his other ear. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. That was the one with the earring. That was the really sensitive one. Ever since he fucking pierced it it had become like a million times more sensitive than the other one. He squirmed, the tent in his ratty jeans becoming more pronounced by the second.  
  
“How the fuck did you ever stand to get this pierced?” Sami slowly rubbed his thumb over the stud while he pressed his leg more firmly against Mox’s crotch. “I’ve fucking barely done anything to it and you’re about to cum in your fucking pants.”  
  
“I did it myself asshole.” Mox tried to rub himself against Sami’s leg, desperate for some kind of friction. Sami shifted though, pressing his body fully against him and not letting him really move. “Mother fucker!”  
  
Sami laughed at him like the fucking asshole that he was. He gripped Mox’s chin with one hand and turned his head to the side. He slid his tongue out and slowly circled it over the stud. Mox gasped loudly. Mother fucker. Those words were a mantra in his head. He couldn’t think of anything else. He wanted to say them again. He wanted Sami to get just how much of a fucking asshole he was. But the words were lost as Sami took his whole earlobe and sucked on it hard. Oh. Oh. Fuck He hadn’t even known that could be a thing. He whined and tried to slide his hand down his jeans to touch himself. Sami didn’t let him get that far. He grabbed him by his wrists and pinned them against the wall. Mox tried to growl. He really fucking did. But all that actually came out was a whine. God fucking help him he sounded so _pathetic_. Fuck. He didn’t ever let this happen, yet here he was, fucking falling apart at the goddamn seams. He tried to get himself back under control. He tried to reel himself in, but he was long past being capable of doing it.  
  
“Fuck!” Mox found himself crying out as Sami’s teeth sank into his ear. The smaller man tugged at his earring, nearly ripping the thing right out of him.  
  
“You getting close for me Moxy?”  
  
“Don’t -- oh _fuck_!” Sami’s teeth sank in deeper. Mox could tell by his pleased grunt that blood had been drawn. “God fuck fucking touch me you asshole!”  
  
“Nah. I want you to cum like this.”

Mox whined loudly. He was never going to live these sounds down but he couldn’t care less at the moment. “Sami god damn it.   
  
“Come on Moxy. You fucking sound like a bitch in heat. Just fucking cum for me like this. I know you fucking want to.”  
  
Mox let out a frustrated groan. He wanted more contact. His body fucking begged for it. He was so hard that it fucking hurt. But not only Sami wouldn’t actually give him a hand, he wouldn’t let go of his to let him do it himself. Instead he kept biting at his ear, tugging and licking at his earring eagerly. Mox felt his body shudder, and finally the torture caught up with him. He came with a groan, Sami’s laughter barely registering in his brain. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his knees nearly buckled. If Sami hadn’t been on him he would have actually fell.  
  
“That was fucking beautiful.” Sami gave his earlobe one last nip before pulling his head back. He eyed Mox up and down, completely tickled that he got Mox to fall apart without even really touching him. “You’re so fucking easy.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Mox grumbled.  
  
“Oh I will.” Sami grabbed him by the hand and dragged him toward the bedroom. “I definitely fucking will.”


End file.
